


The Potter twins

by kpoplover26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, hermione granger/harry potter - Freeform, ron weasley/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpoplover26/pseuds/kpoplover26
Summary: What if James and lily had twins instead of just a boy. This story goes to tell the tale of The potter twins. They did not grow up with each other will this make them closer or make them distant? how will they find out or will they never know that they have a sibling out there.⚠️⚠️Disclaimer I do not own any characters/ the story in the HP, ONLY JK ROWLING DOES. I only own the characters that I make up and what I add to it. I do not claim to own anything other than what I make up. EVERYTHING ELSE IS JK ⚠️⚠️





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Any feed back will help, i'm new to writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback would help, i'm new at writing

When the potters found out that Lily was pregnant, they thought she was only having a boy but when she finally gave birth there came a baby girl after the boy which was a big surprised to them and everyone else who was there.

Since they only planned for a boy and one baby, they had to get help so they told their closest friends to try to keep it under wraps But the news that Lily potter gave birth to twins quickly got out to the public.

Many people did not believe that they had twins because they never saw a picture of the girl only of the boy but there were few who did believe and that was Lord Voldemort and the death eaters. 

This is where our story takes place on the eve of Halloween.

Lily put Harry into the crib and went down to get Eden but she was never able to make it down the stairs before terror strucked. The door of the Potters house slammed open and hit the wall as the intruder walked in with his wand pointed at James already casting the spell. James raised his wand to cast a spell back but it was too late and he fell to the floor dead.

The baby just stared at the intruder not realized what just happen in front of her. The intruder was Lord Voldemort. Voldemort stared back curious as to why she wasn't crying. In a split second He decide to give her the gift of speaking parseltongue. He didnt know why he wanted to give her the gift to speak parseltongue but he gave it to her anyway. He pick her up and whispered to her in parseltongue " I give you this gift of speaking parseltongue". He set her down and made his way to stairs to find harry. 

Lily knew that she would not make it out alive but she knew she had to protect Harry. Lily didn't have the chance to grab her wand that was on the table by the door before Voldemort came into the room with his wand out already pointed at her.

"MOVE A SIDE" Voldemort yelled at lily. 

" Please, don't kill him,hes a baby" lily pleaded.

"I SAID MOVE ASIDE" Voldemort yelled again at lily

Lily tried to begged one last time but she was never able to finish her words before she was dead protecting Harry. Voldemort point his wand at Harry and casted the killing curse but it rebounded and hit him instead that would be the last time any one saw Voldemort for years. 

It wasn't until dawn that someone finally came the the Potter house only to find it in ruins. This mystery person picked up Eden and harry and took them to someone special who would decide their fate. This special person was Dumbledore. 

"Dumbledore, sir I brought them" declared the mystery person. "ah, put them there Hagrid" advised Dumbledore pointing at the crib that was in the corner of the room. Hagrid put them into the crib while asking "where are they going to go Dumbledore?". "Well Hagrid,I ask if their aunt would take both of them but they didn't want both so they will only take Harry. They wrote something along the lines of they would only take Harry because they don't have anything for a girl and that Harry was the only one they knew about" replied Dumbledore. 

"But Dumbledore their siblings and you can't split them up" exclaimed Hagrid. 

"I don't want to but it can't be help, they must be split up" replied Dumbledore

"But where will Eden go?" questioned Hagrid.

"Eden will be sent to a orphanage where she will be adopted by a loving family" explained Dumbledore

Dumbledore took the two babies and made the trip to the Dursleys. The Dursleys were wide awake waiting Dumbledores arrival. When Dumbeldore arrived with Harry they quickly open the door to grab harry and quickly shut the door in Dumbledore face. They wanted to get it over as soon as possible so they can go back to normal. 

Dumbledore went to best orphanage to drop off Eden. Dumbledore would make sure she was adopt by a loving family. Eden was only in the orphanage for 2 months before she was adopt by a family called Silvius. Dumbledore was happy to hear she was adopt and left that at that and didn't check up on her anymore.

What Dumbledore thought was a loving Family quickly turned into something else not so loving


	2. Chapter 1

The Slivius were a loving family to Eden in the first year of her life. After a few month of them having Eden, her adoptive mom Alice got pregnant after that things started to go down hill. They would start to neglect her. It got even worse when they realized she had given birth to twins. They had no time for her anymore. 

They didn't abuse her but they did ignore and pretend like she didn't exist. They were too busy with the twins which they named Violet and Zain. Eden thought that when the twins were born it was bad but it only got worse. Alice had gotten pregnant again and this time she gave birth to a baby boy. They moved Edens room to the attic which was not a problem to her since there was a lot more room then her old room.

Eden knew she was adopted by the way she looked. She looked nothing of what her adopted parents looked like. Eden had long black and hazel eyes also she was tall. When Eden was little she found she could speak to snakes.

When Eden was her back yard, she saw a snake and it had started to hiss at her. She didn't know how she did but she understood what the snake was saying. "stay away little one, i don't want to hurt you" hissed the snake. Eden looked at the snake in complete shock so did the snake. "You can understand me little one" hissed the snake looking at Eden.

"Yes I can" Eden replied back to the snake.

The snake slither to Eden and said " well,this is the first time a human can talk to me".

They both sat in her yard talking to each other. They didn't realize how late till it got when they saw the sun setting. Eden realize she had to get in side soon or she would get left outside.

" I wish we didn't have to say goodbye" Eden hissed.

" i know little one but this doesnt have to be goodbye forever maybe we will see each other in the future " hissed the snake.

Eden watched as her only friend left into the forest that was her back yard. Eden knew then and there that she wanted a snake for a pet. Eden ran into the house to find her adopted Father. when Eden finally found him she quitely said " umm Father". 

William her father looked back thinking it was Violet but quickly realized it was not Violet. Violet calls him dad not Father. 

"Yes, Eden, Do you need anything" William replied looking bored.

" I was wondering if I can get a snake for a pet" Eden asked while looking at the floor.

William thought about it for a minute." Well, shes never bad and she never ask for anything" William thought. "Yes you can" said William.

Eden was happy that she could get a snake and that she would also get to spend time with her adoptive parents.

"I will inform the maid to take you tomorrow to the pet shop" replied William who was not looking Eden but at papers in his hand.

The happy looked that Eden had quickly changed into a blank face. 

"Thank you" mumbled Eden. She left quickly to go to her room. She laid on her bed and just cried. She knew she shouldn't have been that excited at the chance to go with her adopted parents but she couldn't help it. She wanted what her other siblings had with their parents. She ended up falling asleep quickly that night.

The day next day

Eden got up early because she wanted to go to the pet shop as soon as possible. She ran down to the kitchen and saw the maids already making breakfast for when her parents and siblings.

She quickly ate her food and got up to go get ready for the day. When she came back down she heard her parents taking to her siblings.

"we all will be going to the Zoo today since it mine and your mothers day off" William told all of kids. 

"Will Eden go with us?" questioned Violet. 

"I hope not,she boring and always ruining things" replied Zain.

This time Alice replied " no, she will not she going to somewhere else today".

Eden didn't hear what the rest of the converstion was because she ran to her room. A few minutes later she looked out the window of her room to see them getting in the car laughing. when she was finally sure the car was gone,she went downstairs ready to leave. 

She saw the maid who was supposed to take her already waiting by the door for her. They quickly left to go to the pet store. When they got there Eden could hardly keep still. Eden quickly found were the snakes were kept. It took Eden nearly six hours before she found the snake she wanted.

It was a little black snake named Nox. When Eden replied that she wanted this one the store employee said " you don't want that one, she the runt of the batch of eggs". Eden looked at the employee who said that with a glare and said " I want her now". 

Eden and the maid quickly left the shop with Nox in her carrier till they got home to move Nox into the tank they got for Nox. When they got home Eden quickly ran to her room and put her Nox in her tank.

Eden quickly realized she was the only one home. She heard a knock on the door. Eden open the door to only find the maid staring back at her. 

"The family will not be back for 2 weeks, you will be here by yourself" said the maid.

"Where did they go, I thought they were going to the zoo" replied Eden.

"They did go to the Zoo, The new one in america that just opened' replied the maid.

"So they left me here by myself so they can visit the zoo in america" replied Eden with a angry tone. 

"Yes they did, dinner will be done 30 minutes" said the maid while leaving.

Eden shut her door and calmly sat on her bed and cried. When dinner was done she went down and ate her food slowly while sitting at the empty table. she went to her room and got dressed for bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

This is how Eden spent the next 2 weeks eating, spending time with Nox and sleeping. She only realized that she spent her birthday alone when she looked at her calendar and saw a day mark her 7 birthday.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback will help I'm new to writing.

TIME SKIP: Shes 10 now almost 11

Since Eden was 7 she celebrated her birthday alone because they would always be gone that day or they didn't remember which she had gotten use to. Now She was turning 11 in a week. When Eden went down stairs for breakfast she picked up the mail and brought it to the kitchen. When she was finally seated she handed the mail to her father.

"Eden? you have a letter from a school here" William asked puzzled. He opened the letter and when he finish reading it his mouth was wide open. 

There was a knock at the front doors everyone looked confused. When William opened the door He saw a man who was about 8 ft tall. 

"Hi I'm Hagrid, can I come in?" asked Hagrid. Hagrid looked down and saw That William had already opened the letter. 

"umm Yes you can, May I ask why are you here?" William ask while letting the man though.

They both sat at the table. Hagrid thought about how he should explain.

"I'm going to assume you read the letter and have questions but we want might want to do this in private without your other kids" Hagrid said while glancing at the other kids.

"Kids go to your rooms, also maids make sure they do not leave their rooms till I say." order Alice.

All the kids even Eden got up to go to their rooms. 

"Eden where are you going? asked William looking at Eden

"well you told us kids to leave" replied Eden. 

"This is about you is it not" William replied.

Eden sat down quickly after that. she didn't want to cause a problem. William tossed the letter at her and said "read it".

Eden slowly picked up the letter. When the letter was in her hands, she could tell this letter would be important to her future. The first words she saw was her name and Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"I'm a witch" said Eden in shock.

"Yes That letter contains everything you need for the school year but there's other things we have to talk about" stated Hagrid.

"Well what are they? They can't be bad right?" questioned Eden.

"Well Eden you have a twin and he's your brother" blurted Hagrid.

"but the orphanage said she didn't have any family left that they all died in a car crash and that she was lucky she didn't die herself" said William

"Well she had to be put in the orphanage because her aunt couldn't take care of her and her brother so they only took her brother" said Hagrid.

"So I have a brother and an aunt? what about my parents?" questioned Eden.

"well, yes and about your parents they were murdered by a evil wizard " admitted Hagrid.

when Eden heard that she decided to collect her thought for a moment and looked down and studied the table thinking. Eden didn't know what to feel. "What if my brother is like them? How will I be able to cope knowing by brother didn't like me? and my parents were murdered" Eden thought sadly. 

"Wait her parents were murdered? We were never told this or we would have never adopted her. We don't want her here if she will be a danger to us" stated Alice. Hagrid looked at them in shock about how they said that in front of Eden. Eden didn't really care since she use to this and how they acted.

"Lets not get ahead of things, the evil wizard is gone. Hes not a threat anymore" Hagrid stated trying to calm them. Hagrid looked at Eden and was surprised at how calm she was and not angry at what Alice said.

"I don't care for all we know you are lying to us. I think William will agree with me" said Alice while William nodded his head with what she was saying.

"We will provide her some money to live on but we want her out, we can't keep her here if she will endanger our family." said William while grabing Alice's hand. 

"Well, I will have to send a letter to Dumbledore explaining everything.I will also need to stay the night since it already dark." said Hagrid looking out the window.

"Well since that all, You can stay in Eden room since she has more then enough room and we will talk more in the morning" replied William and Alice while walking out of the room. 

Eden showed Hagrid to her room. "I have paper right here" said Eden pointing at the desk in her room. Hagrid wrote everything they talked about before with the help of Eden. Hagrid took out his owl and attached the letter to the owl and send it off. 

That night Eden was not able to go to sleep with her mind racing with thought about her brother, hogwarts and what Dumbledore will say.


	4. Chapter 3

Eden woke up to the sound of tapping on glass. She looked over to see the same owl that Hagrid last night sent off back with a new letter. She opened the window for the owl to come in. The owl came in and sat on her chair waiting for Hagrid to get the letter. Eden went to feed Nox for the morning. Eden wore a blue dress with a ribbon in the middle tied.

"Hagrid, the owl is back with the letter" Eden said excitedly wanting to know what Dumbledore said.

"UGH- I hate getting up this early" said Hagrid rubbing his eyes. Hagrid had hold out his arm for the owl to fly onto his arm. Hagrid opened the letter and read it out loud for Eden to also hear.

"Dear Hagrid, As you told me that they are not willing to take care of Miss Eden anymore, so I contacted her aunt. Sadly they also told me they still do not want her there so I have contacted the Weasley's and they said she can stay there for the few days, till the term starts along with Harry. So I want you to pick Harry up too. He would also be staying there with them. P.s I need to you get something for me it's in vault 713 and here's the key to the Potter's vault" Hagrid read out loud while putting the letter into his coat when he was finished.

"What's in vault 713, who's Harry and the Weasley's, Hagrid?" Eden questioned all at once. 

"Harry's your brother who we are picking up too today and The Weasley's are a family of pureblood's Wizards, don't worry they are very nice. We will also be leaving after we finish talking about what we talk about yesterday with the muggles and you don't need to know what in that vault" said Hagrid. 

"Hagrid, I'm didn't pack last night and its going to take me hours too. What are muggles?" Eden asked.

"Muggles are non-magical folk" said Hagrid. Hagrid open his coat and started to look in his pockets. Hagrid took out a pink umbrella and wave it across the room and everything suddenly started to pack on its own into her trunk. The only thing left to pack was her snake things.

"Please don't tell anyone I did that I'm not supposed to do magic out here in the muggle world" Hagrid asked.

"Ok and we should probably go down in a 10 minutes before they think we already left " said Eden. Eden quickly packed everything for her snake but Nox. 

"Hagrid you can go down, I'll be down in a minute" Eden said hoping he would go down so she could talk to Nox.

"Ok, but if you don't come down in a minute I will come and get you myself" said Hagrid opening the door and walking out.

Eden made sure he was gone before she walked to Nox and opened the lid to the tank. "I'm sure you heard everything last night and today" Eden hissed in parseltongue to Nox.

"Yes,I did,Are we really leaving?" Nox hissed back.

"Yes we are" Eden hissed.

"Good, I hated those human's down there they were so mean to you especially those twins" Nox hissed.

"I know but I got to go we will talk more once we get to the Weasley's, ok" Eden hissed to Nox.

"Ok" Nox hissed.

Eden looked back at Nox who was already eating her food for the morning and walk out the door of her room.

"You finally grace us with your presence, Eden" said Alice while glancing at Eden before turning back to her food.

Eden sat down and started to eat. No one said anything for a few minutes. William was the first to break the silence. 

"Alice and I discuss how much money we would provide for since you are leaving we decide to give you 2 million dollars so you can have some money to live on and for your future family, We also want it in a separate bank from her brothers" said William looking at Eden and Hagrid at the last part.

"2 million dollars!!! Why that so much?" said Eden in shocked.

"Don't think we are being kind, We don't want to get a call that we have to give you more money in the future" said Alice.

Eden looked down and kept eating her food. Hagrid decide to stay something to break the silence that had settled over them again. 

"Well we would need cash and you would have to come with us, we also have to stop to get Eden's brother" said Hagrid

"Very well" said William who waved his hand at the maid. The maid left the room and came back with a case and laid it down in front of Hagrid.

"That's the money, is that all?" said William. 

"Yes , we should leave now" said Hagrid. Everyone started to get up from the table. The twins and their brother was at school. Eden went got brought down her stuff and her snake. After everyone was in the car and everything was loaded in the car they left. 

William asked " Where to?"

Hagrid replied " 4 Privet Drive, Surrey". William told the driver to go there. As everyone just sat in silence Eden looked out the window to pass the time.

That's how Eden was on her way to meet her brother who still didn't know she existed.


	5. Chapter 4

It took about 30 minutes to make it to Harry's home. Once they pulled up Eden started to fill sick to her stomach. Eden could see their car in their driveway and she knew there was no going back once she got out.

"William and I will stay in the car while you both go in and get him" said Alice. Eden and Hagrid got out of the car and walked up to the door. Eden took a deep breath and knocked. Nothing happened for a minute till they heard a man from inside of the house. The door opened and a man appeared.

"Hello, Who are you?" asked the man as his gazed jumped between Hagrid and Eden.

"Hello,I'm Eden we are here for Harry" Eden said while smiling at the man. She saw the man pale at the mention of Harry. 

"Can you wait for a few minutes" the man said. The man left before both of them could say anything. The man reappeared breathing heavily a few minutes later and said " You can come in now". Eden walked in with Hagrid behind her. The man showed them to the living room,they both sat down on the couch which sunk a bit when Hagrid sat down. 

"Let me go get my wife" the man said while leaving. While the man was gone Eden looked around the room and thought "why is everything so ugly?". The man came back with a woman. The woman sat down with her husband and asked " My name is Petunia and my husband names is Vernon. May I ask why are you here for Harry?" said Petunia looking at the girl feeling she was familiar. 

"My names is Eden Silvius and this is Hagrid. We are here for harry because he's my brother and We have both been accepted to Hogwarts" said Eden while smiling. Eden wanted to leave and quickly get Harry but she could feel that was not going to happen.

"Well We already discussed this with him and he doesn't want to go" said Vernon angry that they were here demanding for Harry to go with them. Eden could tell he was lying.

"I would like to hear it from him since it about him and not you" said Eden who stop smiling and started to glare at them.

"I'll go get him" said Petunia getting up and going up the stairs. Petunia came back with a boy with the same hair as Eden but there were a few difference's, he had glasses and a scar on his head and she didn't have glasses nor a scar. She could tell he was confused as to why they were there and needed him.

Eden got up from where she was sitting and put her hand out. "Hello Harry, I'm Eden your sister, this is Hagrid and we come to get you for the rest of the summer" Eden said smiling.

"I don't have any siblings,my parents died in a car crash before they could have anymore kids" said Harry while looking at her hand but not putting out his own. Eden smile started to fall off her face and letting her hand fall to her side, he didn't believe her. Hagrid started to get mad at these muggles for lying to Harry. 

"Harry,your parents didn't die in a car crash,they died by a evil wizard. You are a wizard Harry, you have magic in your blood. She's your twin Harry " said Hagrid angry.

Harry looked at his aunt for confirmation. "Yes Harry, they are telling the truth, she's your twin" said Petunia avoiding Harry eyes. 

"You lied to me, why?" said Harry looking upset.

" We didn't want you- " Vernon tried to say but Eden cut him off by saying " Well we need to get going so lets go pack you stuff Harry". Eden got up and waited for Harry to show her where his room was. Harry started to walk up the stairs to the room in which his stuff was moved there today.

"You know my room is not even up here, I actually sleep under the stairs, I guess they only move me up here because you and Hagrid were here" said Harry shrugging. Eden started to get more mad then what she already was at how they treated Harry. 

They got to the room where his stuff was and started to pack. They finish quickly and went back down the stairs. " We can leave now" said Eden wanting to leave before she started to yell at them. Before Eden left the house she turned around and said " Harry better still have his room when he comes back from school for the summer next year because if not there is going to be a problem". Once they were all in the car,William asked " what took so long?" 

"Some things didn't go as planned and we can leave now" Eden replied still feeling angry that Harry was treated that way.

"Where to now and this better be the final stop" said Alice wanting to get this over.

"Charing cross road in London west end is where to next" said Hagrid and they were off to the Leaky cauldron.


End file.
